


果子露冰淇淋

by chen_eternal



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha / Beta / Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chen_eternal/pseuds/chen_eternal
Summary: 写作上供读作性癖完全性质的车，从头到尾都是车惯例ooc，又是ABO





	果子露冰淇淋

“...老师，我吃这个真的可以吗。”  
影片正拿着蛋筒不知所措，此刻他手里握着异常豪华的冰淇淋——巨大的四个冰淇淋球叠在一起，生生把一个普通的甜筒堆的一尺多高。不寻常的高度让整个冰淇淋塔摇摇欲坠，影片除了手上还要顾及被影响的视线，即使宗在身边扶着他也走的东倒西歪。  
“除了你之外还有谁会吃啊，反正本来也只是小卖部定额抽奖抽出的奖品。有空询问我可不可以吃，倒不如在弄的满手脏之前把它解决掉。”  
“嗯啊...嗯啊...可是我不知道从哪下嘴比较好啊......”  
影片迷茫的一口咬在巧克力球的侧面。  
“NON！从最底下开始吃你想让甜筒塌掉吗！”  
“嗯嗯嗯...对唔起...”下一口换成了香橙球。  
“NON！吃东西注意脚下！”  
“嗯嗯嗯唔唔唔.....”  
最后总算是有惊无险的回到了部活室，然而在宗握住门把旋转的前一秒，跟在他身后的影片的脚尖成功的踩到了他的鞋跟，身后的惊叫让宗下意识的扭头，随即教室门滑开，影片连人带冰淇淋摔在他的胸口上，他则带着影片和他们之间的冰淇淋砸在手艺部的地毯上。  
“嗯嗯...？嗯嗯啊啊啊老师对不起我现在收拾...！”   
宗撑起手肘，看了看身上的惨状：蛋筒已经完全被他们俩压碎了；酸奶味的冰淇淋球淌的到处都是，混着淡蓝的奶油液印在两人的衬衫上；影片刚才还在吃的草莓味冰淇淋球残骸立在他的领子上，融化的草莓酱和奶油弄脏了半张脸。  
宗捡起那块粉红的、在自己领子上还未完全融化的冰淇淋，塞进面前那张稍微有些吵闹的嘴里。  
方才被两双脚阻拦的部活门终于缓缓关上，发出一声闷响。  
无论是冰棒还是甜筒，在炽热的夏日里脱离了冰柜后寿命都十分短暂。为了让迅速融化的部分不弄脏手，吃冰淇淋需要一些正确的食用方式。  
比如重点关照边缘，先把连接位置流出的东西舔掉，还要时刻注意顶端的部分，尽情享受和汁水混合的、略带坚硬的地方。

宗有些艰难的把门锁扣上，一只手撑住门——他的腰部附近的位置有人正在把发热的东西放进嘴里又取出来，频繁的亲吻和溢出的唾沫发出啧啧水声，仿佛在品尝比刚才吃下的冰淇淋还要美味的甜点。影片的口腔有些凉，他认真的吮吸靠前的部分，舌尖灵活的绕着开始流出咸味液体的小口打转，把一切能吞下的东西都送进喉咙里。放松口腔让舌头贴着圆润的头部来回抽送，有些粘腻的双手握住根部，照顾和耻骨相贴的部分和垂下的柔软的囊袋，然后放松下巴，把硬直的部分送进更深更柔软的地方。  
宗的喉结有些难耐的滚动，他不太喜欢这样的行为，比起原始的愉悦他的理智占据上风，出于对人偶嗓音的担心让他只能绷着腿和小腹，无奈的等待对方的下一个动作。可影片却乐此不疲，似乎是沉迷于属于自己的物品进入口腔的触感，几乎是每次开始前都要来一下。这次也一如既往，在宗吞咽唾沫时他也发出了满足的闷哼，用细腻的口腔侧壁来回磨蹭柱身，滚动喉咙吞咽汁水。同时双手殷勤的抚慰口腔照顾不到的区域，湿润的环境通过唇舌和滑动的双手慢慢扩开，根部的毛发粘在一起。  
宗解开衬衫扣子，粘腻的冰淇淋残留在衣服上紧贴皮肤的触感令他十分不快。同时影片也松开嘴，指头一点点抹掉残留在表面的液体，再送进嘴里，意犹未尽的舔舐十个指尖。  
“呐，老师只靠嘴的话，没办法去的吧。后面...”  
影片微凉的脸颊贴上那个维持着充血状态的部位，解开自己的皮带扣。  
“做吧，如果你想的话...在这就可以了吗。”  
“嗯...因为撑不到回去了，对不起啊老师。”  
宗在完成坐在地上的动作期间影片就褪掉了全部的衣服，沾染了水渍的内裤脱了一边挂在脚踝。他胸前的殷红还有些肿胀，腰腹和腿间还残存着吻痕和指印，即使是正对着宗也很清楚，在看不见的颈发下的牙印也未曾消去。宗由着他手脚并用的膝行着爬上自己的胯间，然后自然的够到身后，把体内的栓剂缓缓拉出来，扔进散乱的衣服里。  
“好不容易用抑制剂和喷雾控制住了...”  
几乎是在栓剂抽出的瞬间，影片的腿抽搐了一下。两节指头顺着栓剂撑开的余韵顺畅的进入了，少了抑制剂的阻隔，腹腔内的暖流顺着湿滑的液体温暖了冰凉的穴道，柔软的内壁在升温的同时分泌出更多的汁水，随着手的动作汇进影片的掌心。他毫不犹豫的加快了手指的动作，另一只手沾湿了指尖熟练的搓揉硬挺起来的乳头。  
宗伸手帮他照顾和后面一样变得湿淋淋的前端，另一只手摸进口袋，配合牙齿撕开保险套包装。  
“嗯、等等...老师，前面...前面、不要、会出来...”  
只是稍微爱抚了不断流出液体的前端，夹杂着白色的透明液体就喷溅在手上。宗把那只沾了液体的手沿着对方抽送的频率把指头也塞进了穴口，嘴唇贴着略显苍白的胸腹亲吻叠上新的痕迹。影片的内部已经完全准备好了，充盈的液体甚至弄湿了大腿内侧，他松开折磨自己胸口的手握住宗的性器，拉开臀瓣缓缓坐下去。  
“唔...嗯....”  
包裹在一起后就难舍难分的除了胶着的下半身还有他们的嘴唇，进入过程开始后那四瓣唇便粘在了一起，加上两条从对方嘴中滑出又纠缠起来的舌头。若有若无的甜味弥漫在空气中，不知道是融化在衣服上的冰淇淋还是喷洒进空气中的信息素。宗的指头顺着尾椎一路向上抚摸，每经过一节脊椎，食指和中指都要在凹陷的位置情色的揉捏，他的另一只手托着影片的臀部，品尝美好内里的同时方便对方动作。  
影片食髓知味的摆动着腰，大腿上的肌肉一次次绷紧又松开，刚结束的发情期让两个人都用了不少喷雾去除气味，缺乏信息素的引导让他的大脑有些冷静过头，荷尔蒙控制的身体又难以自持。宗的舌头舔着他的上颌，让他发出猫一样的呜咽声，那舌尖每磨蹭一次都让他忍不住绞紧内里。  
“嗯...嗯嗯...老师、老师......我的、我的老师...”  
嘴唇被放开时影片已经有些脱力，双手松垮的环着宗的肩膀，频繁顶撞着的内里说不清是酥麻还是酸软，但至少支配着腰腹部位继续机械的运动。宗低头亲吻他略显纤瘦的肩膀，握住影片的腰配合他下沉的动作一次次向上顶胯。  
“......我的影片。”  
在被欲望的潮水覆盖的最后一刻，宗亲吻着他汗湿的鬓角这样答到。


End file.
